finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzara (ability)
'' (iOS).]] Blizzara , also known as Ice 2, Blizzard 2, and Blizzard II, is a recurring spell from the series. It does moderate Ice-elemental damage. In Spanish it is named Hielo+ (ice +) and in German it is called Eisra (literally, ice-ra). Appearances Final Fantasy Blizzara (ICE2 in the NES release and Ice2 in the Final Fantasy Origins release) is a level 4 Black Magic spell which inflicts moderate Ice-elemental damage to all enemies. In the NES and Origins releases, it inflicts between 40 - 160 Ice damage, while in subsequent releases, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. It can be used by Ogre Mage, Vampire Lord, Lich, Tiamat, and Chaos. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 18 MP to cast. Final Fantasy III Blizzara is a level 3 Black Magic spell with a base power of 55 that can be bought for 1,500 gil at Village of the Ancients, Northwest Saronia, Doga's Village and Falgabard. It can also be cast through the Antarctic Wind item, and one can be found in the Vikings' Cove. The enemies Vulcan, Magician, Sorcerer, Hellgaroo Mage, Flyer Mage, Giant Rat, Far Darrig, Sleipnir, Petit Mage, Hein, Goldor, and Kraken can use this spell against the party. Final Fantasy IV Blizzara (Ice 2 in the early releases) is a Black Magic spell that causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies. It is already known by Fusoya, Tellah, and by Rydia when she returns as an adult, and can also be obtained by Palom upon reaching level 12. It has a casting time of 3, costs 15 MP to cast, and has a spell power of 64 in 2D versions, and spell power of 50 in 3D versions. It can also be cast by using the Ice Lance as an item. Few enemies can use the spell, being Leviathan, Zeromus EG, Golbez, Dark Elf, Mindy, and Shiva. In the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 2 and the spell was renamed to Blizzard 2. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blizzara returns as a Black Magic spell. The imposter Rydia along with Palom and Rydia already known the spell. It deals moderate Ice-elemental damage to one enemy or minor damage to all enemies at the cost of 15 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The spell reappears, cast by Black Mage, Fusoya, Palom, Golbez, Rydia, and Leonora for 15 MP. Final Fantasy V Blizzara (also called Ice 2) causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies and it is a level 3 Black Magic spell, costing 10 MP to cast. Black and Red Mages can use this magic and it can only be bought in Karnak or Crescent for 600 gil. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. There is also a Mystic Knight ability which allows the character to attack with the power of Blizzara in the sword. Carbuncle, Flaremancer, Ra Mage, Omniscient, Shiva, and Reflect Mage are all capable of casting this spell. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing an Ice Soldier. Final Fantasy VI Blizzara is an Attack spell (Ice 2 in the older translations) it causes Ice-elemental damage to one or all enemies. This spell can be learned from the espers, Shiva at a x5 rate, from Maduin at a x3 rate, or from the Ice Shield at a x5 rate, and Celes can learn this spell at level 26. It costs 21 MP to cast, has a hit rate of 150, an attack power of 62, and is vulnerable to Runic. The Ice Rod has Blizzara as an Added Ability. Several enemies are capable of casting the spell including Dullahan, Kefka in the first battle, Laragorn, Level 30 Magic, Magic, Magic Master, Magna Roader (Red), Naude, Number 024, Behemoth King (Living), Shiva, Veil Dancer, and Misty. Final Fantasy VII Ice 2 appears as the second level of the Ice Materia. It can be cast for a cost of 22 MP and has a base spell power equal to 1.25x the base magic damage. In the 1996 Demo version, Ice 2 is available to Cloud, and he can cast it for 8 MP. Ice 2 was the only spell shown in the Demo that had its animation changed for the final game. Ice 2 can also be cast via the Antarctic Wind item. Ice 2 can be used by the enemies SOLDIER:3rd, Scrutin Eye, Yang, Garuda, Snow, Boundfat, Killbin, and Grimguard. The boss Rude can also use the spell during the battle in the Sunken Gelnika. The enemy Manhole (B) can only use the spell. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzara is an Elemental Magic Materia. * MP Cost: N/A * Target Type: Range * Materia Generation System: Blue * Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A * Special Effect: Can freeze enemies, stopping them from attacking and slowing their movements. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzara summons a shard of ice that slams down on enemies, possibly inflicting Stun. A variation called Dark Blizzara acts like the normal Blizzara spell but also inflicts Poison and Silence. Blizzard requires 14 MP to cast and Dark Blizzard requires 20 MP. Blizzara can be bought from the Happy Turtle shop for 3,000 gil, and it along with Dark Blizzard can be created via Materia Fusion. Final Fantasy VIII Called Blizzara for the first time in a main game, it causes moderate Ice-elemental damage on one opponent. It is a common spell that can be drawn from many mid-leveled enemies. Casting Blizzara in battle increases compatibility with Shiva by 2, but lowers compatibility with Ifrit by 1 and with Eden by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Blizzara spells, among other basic spells. , Elite Soldier, Esthar Soldier, Esthar Soldier (Terminator), Fastitocalon, Fastitocalon, G-Soldier, Grendel, Jelleye, Mobile Type 8, PuPu, Seifer , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Thrustaevis Level 20-100: Glacial Eye, Slapper, Snow Lion | draw points = Missile Base, Monterosa Plateau | Refine = I Mag-RF: Magic Stone x1 = Blizzara x5, Arctic Wind x1 = Blizzara x20 Mid Mag-RF: Blizzard x5 = Blizzara x1 | HP = +2 | Str = +0.15 | Vit = +0.08 | Mag = +0.15 | Spr = +0.08 | Spd = +0.12 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.16 | Luk = +0.12 | Elem-Atk = Ice: +0.8% | Elem-Def = Ice: +0.8% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX A moderate Ice-elemental Black Magic spell, Blizzara is a spell usable by Vivi. The spell can be cast alongside Steiner through the Magic Sword command to use the Blizzara Sword ability. Vivi may learn this spell through the Ice Staff or Opal. It costs 12 MP to cast, requires 50 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 29. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. In addition to Vivi, Blizzara is available to a multitude of enemies, being Agares, Anemone, Black Waltz 2 and Black Waltz 3, Feather Circle, Gigan Toad, Gnoll, Lani, Mandragora, Myconid, Ochu, Ralvurahva, Sealion, Troll, Type C, and Yeti. Final Fantasy X Blizzara is located on Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. It causes medium Ice damage at the cost of 8 MP and can be learned by all characters in the party. The spell can be used by Coeurl, Mindy, Dark Element, Ghost, Guado Guardian (B), Ice Flan, Seymour, Seymour Omnis, Shiva, and Spirit. A version called Multi-Blizzara is used by Seymour and Seymour Natus, and will target two allies. Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzara is a Black Magic spell learned by the Black Mage dressphere for 40 AP. It costs 12 MP to cast. The spell can also be used when the player has gone through two nodes on the Ice Queen Garment Grid or when equipped with the NulFrost Ring accessory. Blizzara can also be used via Yuna's Festivalist dressphere ability Ice Sandals or be cast by many enemies. Final Fantasy XI Blizzara is a spell available to level 45 Geomancers. The spell inflicts ice-elemental damage in an area centered around the caster. The spell can only be purchased from Ledericus in Western Adoulin for 46,440 gil. Final Fantasy XII Blizzara can be cast when its required license on the License Board is learned. It can be bought in the Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, Eruyt Village or on Mt Bur-Omisace for 3,000 gil. Blizzara inflicts moderate ice-elemental damage to all enemies in range. In the Zodiac versions Blizzara can be cast by Black Mage, Red Battlemage and Uhlan and the spell is bought in Mt Bur-Omisace for 3,300 gil, and found in Trial Mode Stage 69 with the Diamond Armlet equipped. Final Fantasy XIII Blizzara is a Ravager ability available to everyone except Sazh. It is an Ice-elemental magical attack against the target and nearby foes. It costs 2 ATB. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Blizzara can be learned by Noel at Ravager level 18. It can be learned by several monsters, the best sources of infusion being Cryohedron (level 1) and Pink Lily (10). Other monsters that learn it include: Albino Lobo (50), Apotamkin (16), Bloodfang Bass (25), Blue Chocobo (16), Buccaboo (10), Buccaboo Ace (10), Ceratoraptor (50), Gremlin (19), Mud Frog (7), Nekton (54), Swampmonk (14), and Zwerg Metro (19). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Blizzara is a locked ability in Urban Outlaw (LV 3) garb. It can also be dropped by enemies. Blizzara is used by Angel of Valhalla when he is fully healed. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy Final Fantasy XIV]] Final Fantasy XIV Blizzard II (Blizzara in the Japanese version) can be learned by Thaumaturges at level 12. The ability deals ice-elemental damage with a potency of 50 and causes an 8 second bind to the target and nearby enemies. When the spell is cast, it grants the Umbral Ice effect for 10 seconds and removes Astral Fire. Once the player learns the Magic and Mend trait at level 20, Blizzard II will automatically give the player the Umbral Ice II buff. At the initial release, Blizzard II could only be used by Thaumaturges and Black Mages. The ability also had a potency of 100 and a 10 second bind effect. After the release of patch 2.1, Blizzard II can now be used by all Disciples of Magic and their upgraded forms, although only Thaumaturges and Black Mages gain the effect of Umbral Ice. However, the ability received a potency decrease to 50 and the binding effect was reduced to 8 seconds for in-game balance. In addition, certain Voidsent enemies have access to the Void Blizzard II spell in battle. A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics Blizzara can be learned by the Black Mage job for 200 JP. It costs 12 MP, and its speed is 20. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Sleet Rod weapon teaches Blizzara to a Black Mage. Blizzara requires 200 AP to master and deals medium Ice damage in a standard cross-shaped area. It costs 12 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 40, and has a range of 4 with a vertical reach of 2. It can be stolen through the ability Steal: Ability, and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages learn Blizzara through the Sleet Rod, but the Seer can also learn it through The Arnath Glyphs. It costs 14 MP to cast and requires 250 AP to master. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Legend III Ice 2 is a Black Magic spell deals Ice elemental damage to one enemy or all enemies in the same group. It cost 20 MP to use, and it can be bought for 3400 GP in Muu (Future) and Viper City (Future). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Blizzara can only be cast when fusing Blizzard Magicite. The player must combine two Blizzard Magicites to cast it. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Blizzara can only be cast by piling two Blizzard spells. If the target rings are perfectly lined up, it will cast Blizzara +1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Blizzara is the level 10 Frost spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Ice damage to two enemies, can be used twice per battle, and up to four times a day. It requires two turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Blizzara is cast by stacking two Blizzard target rings. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Blizzara is a moderate level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 3 AP to cast and it has spell power of 15. Blizzara can only be used if the Blizzara Tome item is in the player's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 1,500 gil in Invidia after darkness floods the world. Torte is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. Bravely Default Blizzara is a level 3 Black Magic and costs 15 MP to use. It inflicts medium water damage. Group-casting is allowed. Blizzara is also a level 3 Sword Magic. It adds a medium-power water effect to weapon for 10 turns. Note that the game does not have an Ice element. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends II Dissidia Final Fantasy Blizzara is a Bravery attack for Terra, which involves her summoning three ice shards in front of her that converge into one larger shard and fire forward. She is able to use it in the air initially and learns to use it on the ground at Level 3. It requires 30 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Blizzara also appears in the Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst command window, though it does nothing when selected. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blizzara is a Bravery attack for Lightning and Tifa. Lightning's Blizzara creates a swirl of wind some distance in front of her that creates a large shard of ice to knock the opponent into the air. It costs 20 CP to equip and 100 AP to master. Tifa's Blizzara fires a shard of ice at the opponent that hits multiple times before slamming them to the ground. It costs 30 CP to equip and 80 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Blizzara is a reactive ability that activates in Battle Music Sequences every time the player gets a Good or better rating on 16 Hold Triggers, and deals mid-power magic damage. Blizzara is learned by Onion Knight, Cecil, Rydia, Faris, Terra, Sephiroth, Vivi, Shantotto, Ashe, and Lightning. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Blizzara is a Black Magic ability with a Rarity of ☆☆. It deals ice magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Lesser Black Orb x5, Lesser Ice Orb x8, and 3000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Chocobo Racing Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Kingdom Hearts series Blizzara, together with its tiers Blizzard and Blizzaga, appears as a magic spell in the series. In most games, using the spell causes a chunk of ice to shoot out directly from its caster's . In , the spell gained a homing property. Gallery FFI Blizzara PSX.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Blizzara GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Blizzara.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFIII NES Ice 2.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). |FIle:FFIIIDS Blizzara.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Ice-2.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Blizzara GBA.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Blizzara.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Blizarra FFIV iOs.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Blizzara.jpg|''The After Years. (Wii) FF4PSP Blizzara.png|Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Blizzara-FFVA.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Blizzara.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). BlizzaraFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Blizzara.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Ice2.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIIBC Blizzara.png|Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Blizzara.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Dark Blizzara.jpg|Dark Blizzara in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Blizzara.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Blizzara.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX_Blizzara.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Blizzara.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Blizzara.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. Ffxiii_BLIZZARA.png|Final Fantasy XIII. Blizzara-LRFFXIII.JPG|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV ARR Blizzard II.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Ice2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Blizzara.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Blizzara.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Blizzara-ROK-II-Type-0-HD.png|Blizzara ROK-II charging ''Final Fantasy Type-0. FFLIII Ice2.png|''Final Fantasy Legend III. Crystal chronicle blizzara.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Blizzara.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Blizzara.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FF4HoL Blizzara.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Blizzara.jpg|Bravely Default. FFD Blizzara.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF Terra Blizzara.png|Blizzara used by Terra in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. D012 EX - Blizzara.jpeg|EX Burst used by Terra in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Tifa Blizzara D012.jpeg|Blizzara used by Tifa in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Blizzara.jpeg|Blizzara used by Lightning in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Terra Blizzara.png|Blizzara used by Terra in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFF2015 Terra Blizzara (Charged).png|Blizzara (Charged) used by Terra in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFF2015 Blizzara.png|Blizzara used by Lightning in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFF2015 Blizzard II.png|Blizzard II used by Y'shtola in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFFOO Blizzara.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Blizzara Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Blizzara.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Arc II Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Summon). FFAB Blizzara - Black Mage (M) SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Blizzara - Seymour SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFX. FFAB Blizzara - Vanille SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Black Mage (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Blizzara - Seymour SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFX. FFAB Blizzara - Vanille SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXII. FFAB Ice2 - Tifa SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Blizzara - Quistis SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Blizzara - Ashe SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Balthier SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Vaan SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Arc SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIII. FFAB Ice2 - Tifa SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Blizzara - Quistis SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Blizzara - Ashe SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Balthier SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Vaan SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Arc Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Blizzara - Terra Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Mimic Blizzara - Gogo Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Ice2 - Aerith Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Blizzara - Selphie Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Blizzara - Seymour Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFX. FFAB Blizzara - Basch Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Vanille Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Blizzara - Arc Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIII. FFAB Blizzara - Terra Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Mimic Blizzara - Gogo Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Ice2 - Aerith Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Blizzara - Selphie Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Blizzara - Seymour Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Blizzara - Basch Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Vanille Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Ice2 - Tifa Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Blizzara - Quistis Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Blizzara - Balthier Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Vaan Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Ice2 - Tifa Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Blizzara - Quistis Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Blizzara - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXII. FFAB Blizzara - Vaan Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXII. FFRK Blizzara Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blizzara.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Blizzara.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Blizzara.png|World of Final Fantasy. KHII Blizzara.png|''Kingdom Hearts II. BBS Blizzara.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''. Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift High Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities de:Eisra pl:Blizzara (umiejętność)